


Tiny Voice of Reason

by RosieJade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2 OC Children of Rhaegar and Lyanna, 3 OC children of Stannis and Maeve, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, OC's - Freeform, Parings will change and be added as i go, Plus maybe more, Rhaegar Lives, Witch - Freeform, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Witch of the Westeros does no like her home being threatened by the game for the Iron Throne, so she picks a girl from the real world with a big destiny to help her change the fate of all those who play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Winter is Gone, But Never Lost

  
**Tiny Voice of Reason**  
Chapter 1  
Prologue  
Winter is Forgotten, But Never Lost

_"Nothing burns like the cold"-George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones_  


'The North remembers' is what any Stark of Winterfell would tell you. Be it for an unpaid debt, or vengeance for crimes committed against them.  
They will always remember. They will weep for their Warden, Ned, for his lady wife, Catelyn. Both whom died early, Ned to a Lannister swoard, and Catelyn to a Frey massacure. 

The North will mourn for their King, Robb, and his pretty Westerling Queen. Who died before they could make a diffrence in the games to Frey deception.

They will forever lament for the two lost wild wolves, Rickon and Bran. Who Theon Greyjoy tried, and failed, to kill. Though still alive they will never see their mother, father, brothers or sisters again.

Their sorrow will never lessen when they think of the Stark daughters, Sansa and Arya, one lost to the lions and the other lost in herself. Neither dead, but both worse off because of the game for the Throne of Iron and Blood. 

Finally there is Jon Snow, thought to be a bastered of Ned, but really a atestment of Lyanna Starks love for Rhaegar Targaryen. Who is lost to the Others beyond the wall, thinking that he will never return to his siblings/cousins.  
The North will forever remember the lost Stark family, whose winter never came.  
One day they will stop remembering, but there will always be tales of the brave Stark wolves, their teeth and claws sharp as knives, ready for the kill. 

They will only be a story then, something told to little girls when they get too caught up in their fairy tales of princes, princess' and happily ever afters.

A warning to all about what can happen when you naively believe that light will beat dark, heroes will beat villains, when no one really knows who is who in the end.  
Winter will always come, and it will always leave just as fast, because without the Starks, the Westeros themselves will burn with Dragons fire and ring with Lions roars. 

They will all tear themselves apart limb from limb.  
Lions will claw themselves to pieces. _(Tywin, Tyrion, Cersei, Jaime, Joffery)_  
Roses will wilt. _(Garlan, Willas, Loras, Margaery)_  
Stags will be shot down. _(Robert, Renly, Stannis, Shireen, Myrcella, Tommen, Gendry)_  
Krakens will sink. _(Asha, Theon)_  
Fish will be poisoned. _(Brynden, Edmure)_  
Dragons will fall to their own fire. _(Aerys, Rhaegar, Viserys, Daenerys, Aegon)_  
And Suns will burn out. _(Oberyn, Arianne, Nymeria, Obara)_  
Without wolves there can be no peace in the Seven Kingdoms.  
That is why, in a far off place, hidden from all but her most loyal. A prophet and witch cast a spell on a girl from another world.  
A world where this game of thrones is nothing but a fairy tale, a set of books, movies and shows that her people watch and giggle at.  
As if they are not watching people be raped, pillaged and murdered. Of course to them it is not real, but this young girl is different. And the witch can feel that.  
At six and ten, she is strong of will, brave of heart and a beauty to behold. Living her life as ordinary as possible, but this prophet can sense that she has a much bigger destiny.  
The girl lives solely to save the people of the Westeros from themselves. She will live to be the voice of reason in a sea of violent, vengeance seeking souls  
So the witch weaves a spell, spoken in an ancient tongue all but forgotten. She sends this girl back to before the madness for the throne began. Back when the only family plotting for the throne was the Lannisters, and even those plans where half formed and meant for many years in the future.  
 **\----------------------------------------------------------------**  
 **POV CHANGE**  


As she drifted off into her world of dreams, the last thought that drifted through Maeve's head was that sleep had never been this bright and painful before.  
And if anyone had been watching the young girl sleep, they would have seen a bright gold light envelop the girl as she floated into her soft dreams, as she disappeared forever. Never to be seen on this plane again.

**TBC**

 


	2. Winter Will Never Come Again; Winter Will Never Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve meets the Witch/Prophet that will transport her to the Westeros. They discuss Maeve's destiny, as well as what she will need to to to fix everything.

**Tiny Voice of Reason**

**Chapter 2**

**Winter Will Come Again;**

**Winter Will Never Leave**

 

“ _There is only one god and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death; 'Not Today'”-George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones_

 

In the place between worlds floated a young girl in her night gown. 

Her name, Maeve Bourne. At sixteen years of age she thought herself to be normal. Nothing special ever happened to her, and she lived her days going to school, going to her job, coming home, taking care of her younger siblings, going to bed and then starting it all over again. 

She thought of herself as neither beautiful, nor plane. Her hair a long white/blonde and her eyes a strange blue-purple. She was of normal height, 6"6'. And normal body type, not to skinny, not to thick. 

So all around she did not think she was all that interesting. But little did this young women know, she was about to become the most important person in all the realms.

 

* * *

**POV Change**

When Maeve came back into contentiousness the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer surrounded by her blue walled room. In fact, she could see nothing at all, the place she had been taken to was pitch black, and there seem to be no end to it. 

The next thing she noticed about the place she was not in, was that she could not feel anything under her. Upon the realization the she seem to be floating, she scrambled to try to find some sort of purchase for her to stand on. 

That was when she noticed that there was a beautiful women standing not to far from her. 

“Hello?” She called, her voice wavering in fear.

“Do not fear me child,” the women intoned, her voice washing over Maeve in a giant wave of calm. “I have no intention to harm you, I have brought you hear to help me, my sweet.” 

Maeve was so captured by this woman that she did not notice that she was no longer floating, but sitting in a plush chair. 

“W-what? My help? Why?” Maeve asked, her voice quick as her eyes narrowed. 

The women smiled at her, she was glad that her prophecy child was full of wilfulness.

“You are the child of my prophecy, sweetling. I am a prophet, and long ago, in a world not your own I had a dream about you. And the things you will do to help my world.” The newly discovered prophet told her.

Maeve was startled that the woman had explained her plan. Normally kidnappers didn't tell here victims what they where there for. That was when she noticed that the women had said her 'world' like they where not from the same one. 

“World? As in a different one than the one I reside in?” Maeve questioned her. 

“Yes, my sweet. I am from a world that only exists in yours as fiction.” The prophet told her. 

“Well which one?”Maeve questioned again, becoming frustrated that she would not just spit it out and get on with it. 

“Patience, girl. You must have patience. But if you must know, I believe that your world calls it the Game of Thrones. Fitting really, for that is what is ripping the world apart as we speak.”

Maeve gaped. She couldn’t believe her ears, this woman was from the Westeros? She almost couldn’t believe it, but for some strange reason, she felt as if she could trust this person to tell her the truth. 

“So say that I believe you,” Maeve said. “Say that I’m willing to believe that this unbelievable stuff your telling me is real. What do you need me for?”

The prophets eyes lit up in joy, she could tell the the girl was hooked. And that it wouldn't take much more for her to go along with the plan. 

“Your special, my dear. You where born out of your time and place. A mistake that the Fates made that they could not fix. And because of that, another world, my world, is in tatters. So I have used a spell to place you exactly where you where suppose to go the first time. To 283AL, to the body of Maeve Targaryen-Baratheon.” She told the young girl.

Maeve was in shock. She had read every book in _'The Song of Fire and Ice'_ series, had watched ever episode of _'Game of Thrones'_ and had seen every movie they had ever made about it. It had been a guilty obsession she had, because she had felt a sort of kinship to the character. Now she understood why, she was suppose to have know these characters, these people. 

That terrified her, because she knew that 283AL was a very important year, it was the final year of Roberts rebellion, it was the year that Rhaegar, Aerys and almost there entire family died. It was also a year before Lyanna Stark died and Jon Snow was born. 

And if she was suppose to go back to this time, she could only think that it was to stop those things from happening. 

Something even more shocking was that Maeve actually wanted to go back and help. She felt like it was her purpose to save all those who had been wronged because Robert Baratheon had thought he had exclusive rights on Lyanna Stark. And after hearing her new name, she wished to go even more. 

It was obvious now that she could be no other but a Targaryen. She had the signature blonde hair and violet eyes. But the Baratheon was a surprise, the only Baratheon she could possibly be married to would be Stannis. 

That excited her a little when she thought about it, as stiff and cold as he always seemed, she was most fond of him.

Maeve would have continued her thinking stupor if not for the loud voice that interrupted her.

“So is that a yes, my sweet. Will you go to your real realm and complete all the tasks that you must.” The prophet asked her. 

“Yes,” She said, and the prophets face shined with happiness, as if she had just had all her prayers answered.” But only if you tell me exactly what I must do, I don’t want to miss this opportunity to have a life of love and family.”The prophet smiled at her sadly and nodded.

“Of course I will tell you all the things you must know to finish this task with complete accuracy, my sweet lady.” The prophet told her. 

They spent the next undisclosed amount of time discussing what Maeve would need to know to make this a successful journey. The prophet telling Maeve all she would need to know to live out a happy life in the Westeros. 

Maeve learned that she was still sixteen in Kings Landing. And that she was Rhaegar Targaryens younger sister, and Aerys and Rhaella Targaryens first daughter. 

That she had been betrothed to Stannis Baratheon, but had married him on her fourteenth nameday. 

She learned that Rhaegar had not kidnapped Lyanna Stark, and that she and Lyanna where very good friends. She was sad to learn that Elia Martell died in childbirth with Aegon VI, and that so had her mother, Rhaella, with Daenerys.

It hurt to learn of the plan that she had fabricated with Ser Arthur Dayne and Lyanna. To escape Kings Landing to Storms End with her brother, sister, niece, nephew and a pregnant Lyanna. 

With their deaths being faked and Ser Arthur fallowing them shortly after word. 

But she knew that they had no other choice, her father Aerys had gone mad when Rhaella had died, and he was taking it out on the kingdom. She also knew that he would try to burn Kings Landing down, before Jaime Lannister stuck him dead with his long sword. Becoming the Kingslayer. 

It made her ecstatic to know that her marriage to Stannis was loving, and she was already pregnant with there second and third child, that first having been born then she was still fourteen, only nine moon turnings after her wedding. 

Maeve was also relieved to learn that Lyanna would not die in childbirth with Jon this time. Also that the prophet had made it so that when Robert struck Rhaegar down at the Tritant, he would be healed and transported to Storms End to be with his family. A fake corpse left in his place. 

Maeve was so emotionally exhausted by all this news at once that she hardly listened when the prophet told her that she would have all her previous memory’s along with the memory’s she would have if she had really lived as Maeve Targaryen. 

She did not even notice that she was being transported to a feather soft bed in an elaborate room, a pregnant women and two small bodies curled up with her, and two babes in cradles at the end of the bed. 

When she finally noticed her new surrounding, she was drifting off into the first peaceful sleep she had experianced in weeks. 

**TBC**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all the Reviews and Comments! I really appreciate them, so here is a early chapter just for you:) I will try to update this more often than I do my other story’s, I like the plot soooo much. I hope you guys like it, remember to Subscribe and Comment/ Follow and Review. Love, Rosie Jade**


End file.
